The present invention generally relates to video signal recording and reproducing apparatuses for recording and reproducing a video signal, and more particularly to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus which performs a pre-emphasis at the time of a recording with respect to a frequency in a time base direction of at least one of a luminance signal and a carrier chrominance signal, and performs a de-emphasis at the time of a reproduction with respect to the frequency in the time base direction of the pre-emphasized luminance signal and/or the pre-emphasized carrier chrominance signal so as to obtain a reproduced luminance signal and/or a reproduced carrier chrominance signal having an original signal waveform and reduced noise. In the present specification, the frequency in the time base direction will be referred to as a temporal frequency. Further, an emphasis performed with respect to the temporal frequency, will be referred to as a temporal emphasis.
Conventionally, pre-emphasis and de-emphasis circuits are known for reducing noise in a video signal which is recorded and reproduced. In a recording system, the recording video signal is subjected to a pre-emphasis in the pre-emphasis circuit, and the reproduced video signal is subjected to a de-emphasis in the de-emphasis circuit within a reproducing system. In the case of a frequency modulated video signal, the signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio becomes poorer for high-frequency components of the frequency modulated video signal. However, the pre-emphasis circuit can emphasize the high-frequency components of the video signal before the recording. At the time of the reproduction, the high-frequency components of the reproduced video signal are de-emphasized back to their original levels. Therefore, it is possible to record and reproduce the high-frequency components of the video signal with a satisfactory S/N ratio by use of such pre-emphasis and de-emphasis circuits.
A conventional pre-emphasis circuit employed a highpass filter or a transversal filter comprising a capacitor (C) and a resistor (R). A conventional de-emphasis circuit employed a lowpass filter or a transversal filter comprising a capacitor (C) and a resistor (R). Both the pre-emphasis and de-emphasis circuits were designed to add, to an information which is related to a signal obtained at the present point in time, a weighed information which is related to a signal obtained at a past point in time which is extremely close to the present. This weighted information is obtained by subjecting the information which is related to the signal obtained at the past point in time which is extremely close to the present, to a predetermined weighting.
However, as will be described later on in the specification in conjunction with the drawings, the conventional emphasis circuits were designed to perform the pre-emphasis or the de-emphasis, by subtracting from or adding to an information related to a predetermined point in a reproduced picture, information related to a plurality of points which are positionally lagging (to the left of the predetermined point in the reproduced picture) or advanced (to the right of the predetermined point in the reproduced picture) with respect to the predetermined point on a horizontal scanning line which includes the predetermined point. According to such emphasis circuits, the high-frequency noise in the horizontal direction will be averaged, and the S/N ratio of the video signal will be improved. In the present specification, the emphasis performed in the conventional emphasis circuits, will be referred to as horizontal emphasis.
Because the conventional emphasis circuit only performs the horizontal emphasis described above, the noise can be reduced satisfactorily in a case where the noise is in the form of a vertical line which is long in the vertical direction of the picture and has a short width in the horizontal direction of the picture, for example. The noise can be reduced satisfactorily in this case, since the frequency of the noise in the horizontal direction is high. On the other hand, in a case where the noise is in the form of a horizontal line which has a short width in the vertical direction of the picture and is long in the horizontal direction of the picture, the frequency of the noise in the horizontal direction is low. For this reason, the noise reducing effect was very poor in this case, and the conventional emphasis circuit suffered a disadvantage in that such a noise in the form of a horizontal line could hardly be reduced. In the present specification, the above noise in the form of a horizontal line which has a low frequency in the horizontal direction of the picture and has a high frequency in the vertical direction of the picture, will be referred to as a horizontal line noise. In actual practice, the horizontal line noise, is easily generated in the reproduced picture. Hence, there was a demand for a system which could effectively reduce such a horizontal line noise.
In addition, since the pre-emphasis circuit has a frequency characteristic for emphasizing the level of the high-frequency component of the input signal, an overshoot and an undershoot occur at the rising and falling edges of the output pre-emphasized signal when the input signal is a video signal having sharp rises and sharp falls. When this pre-emphasized video signal is frequency-modulated in a frequency modulator, the instantaneous frequency of the frequency modulated video signal which is produced from the frequency modulator becomes extremely high at the leading edge of the pre-emphasized video signal, where the overshoot occurs and the level rises to white level from black level. Thus, when the above frequency modulated video signal is recorded onto and reproduced from a magnetic tape, the level of the frequency modulated video signal may exceed a slicing range of a limiter which is located in a stage prior to a frequency modulator, in a case where the overshoot exceeds a predetermined level. When the level of the frequency modulated video signal exceeds the slicing range of the limiter, a signal dropout will occur in the output of the limiter, and this signal dropout will be frequency-demodulated as a low-frequency signal in the frequency demodulator. As a result, the level of the frequency demodulated video signal will drop to the black level, and the so-called color inversion phenomenon is introduced.
Accordingly, a clipping circuit which clips the emphasized signal so that the level at the tip of the overshoot does not exceed a predetermined level, was generally provided in a stage prior to the frequency modulator. However, as the degree of emphasis is increased in order to obtain a larger emphasis effect, the overshoots and undershoots in the emphasized signal becomes greater. In this case, the degree of clipping becomes greater so as to properly clip the greater overshoots and undershoots, and as a result, the picture quality becomes poor at the leading and trailing edges of the emphasized signal. For this reason, it is undesirable to excessively increase the degree of emphasis for the purpose of reducing the horizontal line noise.
On the other hand, there is a conventional circuit for reducing the noise with respect to the reproduced carrier chrominance signal, by using the line correlation in the reproduced carrier chrominance signal. However, according to this conventional circuit, the signal component of the reproduced carrier chrominance signal having no line correlation, is also reduced together with the noise. As a result, there is a problem in that the vertical resolution becomes poor although the noise is reduced.